


Mutual Loathing

by klutzy_girl



Category: Star Trek: Lower Decks (Cartoon)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Love/Hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Mariner's in love with a man she hates - she's fucked.
Relationships: Beckett Mariner/Jack Ransom
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Mutual Loathing

Mariner cocked her head at Ransom, annoyed at the man in front her, before realization hit and she gasped. “Fuck me,” she moaned.

“Maybe later,” Ransom shot back, which earned him a glare.

“Go fuck yourself.”

“Make me,” he taunted.

She blew out a breath, groaning. “I hate you.”

“I hate you too?” Ransom was a little confused about where this conversation was heading, to be honest. 

She couldn’t believe she was in love with this man - fuck her life. Mariner gathered some courage, marched up to Ransom, and proceeded to kiss him. “I hate you but I think I’m in love with you too.” Hate sex did sound cool, though.

His eyes widened and he gaped at her as he tried to process that bombshell. Ransom had never expected his feelings to be returned, although he had known she was in lust with him (mutual). “I hate you and I love you too?”

“Why is that a question?”

“Fine! I hate you and I love you too. Happy now?” His head was spinning.

Mariner kissed him one more too. “You’re damn right I’m happy!” Damn it, she was fucked.

Whatever, they’d figure this out one step at a time.


End file.
